


atin ang huling gabi

by shikyuwrites



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic, jaedam, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikyuwrites/pseuds/shikyuwrites
Summary: Sabi nila kapag nakompleto mo raw ang siyam na gabi ng simbang gabi may isa kang hiling na pwedeng matupad.And Yedam's always eager to complete.Kasama si Jaehyuk. palagi.
Relationships: Yoon Jaehyuk / Bang Yedam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	atin ang huling gabi

**Author's Note:**

> loe,,,, maehn k n? ako lang ulit to! i did a poll sa twitter at naloka ako KJSHKJSHAHAHHAHA ang lakas ng hatak ng jaedam mga mare ko hehe i hope you'll enjoy and like this one as much as i enjoy writing this. tbh, i have rewrite this for too many times :(( because i am not satisfied at how it turned out pero ito na final na talaga 'to JSHJSHJSH
> 
> Also 'yong sasabihin na pamahiin dito gawa gawa ko lang 'yon JSHJSHJAAHHAHAH nagiisip kasi ako ng pamahiin about food tuwing simbang gabi talaga and naisip ko lang 'yan JHSJHAHAHHAHAHA
> 
> kunin at tanggapin ang alay na ito, mga ka-jaedamist. :)

“Hindi ka pa ba tapos Yedam?” tanong ni Jaehyuk sa kanina pa nakapikit at nagdadasal na si Yedam.   
  
Today’s the 9th day of simbang gabi, Misa De Gallo.   
  
Everyone’s out too kasi tapos na ang misa kanina pa, it’s either they go to the mall that’s near the church o bumibili ng mga kakanin na nagtitinda sa labas ng simbahan.   
  
Kinalabit naman ni Jaehyuk si Yedam.   
  
Sinamaan naman siya nito ng tingin.   
  
He then slyly smile and shook his head.   
  
Yedam’s always taking his time when it’s the last day of simbang gabi.   
  
Pang ilang taon na ba ito na palagi siya ang kasama ni Yedam sa simbang gabi?   
  
It’s been 3 years of being with Yedam completing this thing.   
  
Kasi ang lakas ng paniniwala ni Yedam na when you complete it you have one wish that will be granted.   
  
And they didn’t even tell eachother’s wishes kasi baka raw hindi matupad.   
  
“Tara na,” sabay tayo ni Yedam ng may malaking ngiti sa mga labi nito.   
  
Nagsimula naman na silang maglakad para lumabas, at dali dali pa’y agad na hinawakan ni Jaehyuk ang kamay ni Yedam at hinila ito papunta sa lagi nilang binibilan ng kakanin bago simula umuwi.   
  
_ And at this moment, Yedam felt something, it’s as if he’s world begins to be in a movie. _ _  
_   
_ Babagal ‘yong takbo ng paligid, hihinto ang oras, at ang tanging makikita mo lang ay ‘yong taong para sa’yo. _   
  
“Ano ba, hindi mo naman ako kailangan hilain,” ani ni Yedam sabay bigay ng isang malaking ngiti.   
  
“Oh, kayo na namang dalawa, suki ko na talaga kayo ah,” ani ni Aling Marta ang tindera ng tindahan na lagi nilang binibilhan ng kakanin.   
  
“Siyempre naman po,” masayang ani ni Yedam.  
  
Ngumiti naman si Jaehyuk bilang sagot.  
  
“Puto bumbong ulit?” tanong ni Aling Marta.  
  
“Opo,” sagot naman nilang dalawa.  
  
Nginitian naman sila ni Aling Marta at agad na ibinalot ang kakanin.  
  
“Saglit lang mga iho, ito muna ang kainin niyo,” sabay abot ni Aling Marta ng bibingka.  
  
“Para malakas ang posibilidad na matupad ang hiling mo,” dagdag ni Aling Marta.  
  
Agad naman itong kinuha ni Yedam at sinimulang kainin.  
  
Jaehyuk just shook his head at Yedam’s behavior.  
  
Yedam’s really eager and hoping na this time matupad na ang hinihiling niya sa tuwing makokompleto niya ang simbang gabi.  
  
“Alam niyo iho, sabi sa’kin ng lola’t lolo ko ay malakas daw ang tyansa na matupad ang hiling mo kapag kumain ka ng bibingka sa huling araw ng simbang gabi,” ani Aling Marta.  
  
Mas lalo namang lumaki ang ngiti sa labi ni Yedam. “Talaga po?” pagsisigurado nito.  
  
“Oo, iho,” sagot ni Aling Marta.  
  
“Pero hindi ko alam kung gaano ka totoo ‘yon iho ah, kasi kayo pa lang ang naunang sinabihan ko niyan dahil hindi rin naman ako paniwalain ng mga pamahain,” dagdag pa ni Aling Marta.  
  
Medyo sumimangot naman si Yedam na agad na nahalata ni Jaehyuk.  
  
“Ano ka ba, don’t worry im sure this time matutupad na kung ano man ang matagal mo ng hinihilingin,” ani Jaehyuk.  
  
Inabot naman ni Aling Marta puto bumbong na binalot niya. “Libre ko na ‘yang bibingka mga anak ko dahil pasko naman at suki ko na kayong dalawa.”  
  
Agad naman na nagpasalamat ang dalawa at nagbigay ng isang malaking ngiti.  
  
“Teka nga pala mga anak, magkasintahan ba kayo?” takang tanong ni Aling Marta.  
  
Nasamid naman si Yedam habang ngumunguya.  
  
Agad naman itong sinagot ni Jaehyuk. “Ay nako, hindi po. Kaibigan, magkaibigan po kami.”  
  
_“Wish ko lang,” bulong naman ni Yedam._ _  
__  
_ “Opo, Aling Marta. Magkaibigan lang po kami.” pagkumpirma ni Yedam.  
  
Nagpaalam naman silang dalawa para makauwi na, dahil madilim na rin at ilang oras na lang no-noche buena na.  
  
“Saan ka ba nag park?” tanong ni Yedam.  
  
“Kanina pa tayo palakad-lakad dito,” dagdag pa nito.  
  
Hindi naman sumagot si Jaehyuk at patuloy lang sa paglalakad.  
  
Kinuha naman ni ang kamay ni Yedam na ikinagulat naman ng binata.  
  
“Saan mo ba talaga ako dadalhin?” tanong ulit ni Yedam.  
  
Jaehyuk then stop at the bench he saw. “Sa park mo lang pala ako dadalhin bakit hindi mo agad sinabi?” ani Yedam.  
  
_Jaehyuk then faced Yedam and smiled._ _  
__  
__Yedam felt as if his world started to stop. Parang huminto ang mundo niya dahil sa mga ngiti ni Jaehyuk._ _  
__  
_ They then just let the night go. Tahimik lang silang nakaupo, pinapanuod ang mga tala sa langit at buwan na maliwanag na maliwanag ang sikat nito.  
  
“The moon is beautiful isn’t it?” ani Yedam.  
  
Jaehyuk then looked at Yedam and smiled. “Indeed, it is.”  
  
Si Yedam naman nakatingin pa rin sa kalangitan pero ramdam niyang nakatingin sakaniya si Jaehyuk.  
  
“Oh, eh. Bakit ka sa’kin nakatingin?” tanong nito habang may ngiti sa labi.  
  
“Bakit ayaw mo ba?” sagot ni Jaehyuk.  
  
Yedam giggles. “Ewan ko sa’yo, uwi na tayo?”  
  
Jaehyuk shook his head and smiled. “Uwi na tayo.”  
  


The ride home is peacefully quiet. Nakatuon ang atensyon ni Jaehyuk sa kalsada at si Yedam naman nakatingin lang sa labas ng bintana nakatingin sa mga ilaw na nadadaanan nila pauwi.   
  
And as if out of boredom Yedam then open the car radio.   
  
_ Simbang Gabi na naman _

_ Tayo gising na, patulog pa lang ang buwan _

_ Ang simoy ng hangin _

_ Dahan-dahan na humahaplos _

_ Sa mukha ng bawat tao _

_ Bumabagsak-bagsak pa ang mata _   
  
Yedam then smiled at the song he heard. It makes him remember the memories of his shenanigans with Jaehyuk sa tuwing magsisimbang gabi sila.   
  
_ How Jaehyuk will wake him up tuwing first day ng simbang gabi. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ How Jaehyuk would always remind of sleeping early dahil tulog mantika siya minsan. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ How Jaehyuk would always be with him tuwing simbang gabi. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ It’s always been Jaehyuk. _   
  
  
_ Nagsiawit ang mga anghel sa langit _

_ At ang unang gabi ng Pasko'y sumapit _

_ Kay ganda ng harana ng tinig _

_ Na sumasabay sa ihip ng hangin _

_ Ang sabi nila... _

_ Ang sabi nila... _

_Oh, ang sabi nila…_ _  
__  
_  
Just by thinking about those, talagang ngang si Jaehyuk ang nandiyan palagi para sakaniya.  
  
He can’t help but to smile. They are indeed close.  
  
_Close enough for Jaehyuk to take over Yedam._ _  
__  
__And Yedam to fall for Jaehyuk.  
  
_

Though Yedam didn’t expect that he’ll get close to Jaehyuk as Jaehyuk isn’t that much of a talkative person type. It’s like when you engage a conversation at him he’ll just look at you and then act as if it didn’t happened.   
  
Which eagers more something inside in Yedam’s. It eagers him to be close to Jaehyuk. That he didn’t even regret. Never.    
  
Jaehyuk might be intimidating for others but for him. Jaehyuk’s the most caring, sweetest, and considerate person he ever know.   
  
_ Ang sabi nila _

_ Bil'han mo na siya ng bibingka _

_Dahil ikaw na ang aking tadhana_ _  
__  
_ “Andito na tayo,” napabalikwas naman si Yedam sa iniisip niya ng marinig niyang magsalita si Jaehyuk.  
  
He the open the car door atsaka bumaba. Sumunod naman si Jaehyuk.  
  
Have you ever heard of the saying?  
  
_That if you are going back home with someone or taking them home, you have to wait outside the house or a minute or so._ _  
__  
__And Yedam didn’t even waste for that chance._ _  
__  
__Cause it’s now or never._ _  
__  
_ “Salamat pala ulit!” masayang sabi ni Yedam.  
  
“Thank you for always completing the sambing gabi with me,” dagdag pa nito.  
  
“Wala ‘yon, basta ikaw.” sagot ni Jaehyuk sabay bigay ng isang malaking ngiti.  
  
The atmosphere became kinda awkward, they fell silent.  
  
“....”  
  
“Jaehyuk, mahal kita.” Yedam said out of nowhere.  
  
_It’s too late to back out._ _  
__  
_ “I don’t know, i can’t explain this thoroughly. But it’s always been you, you’re the one i always wish sa tuwing makokompleto natin ang simbang gabi,” Yedam confess.  
  
“And i think confessing it would be better. I have waited enough and i don’t to be coward all my life and regret it.” dagdag pa ni Yedam.  
  
Gulat naman si Jaehyuk sa narinig niya mula kay Yedam.  
  
  
“...”  
  
“Anyways, salamat ulit.” papasok na sana si Yedam ng pigilan siya ni Jaehyuk.  
  
Jaehyuk then hugged him tight.  
  
It’s as if ayaw na niyang pakawalan si Yedam kasi kung gagawin niya baka mawala pa ito sakaniya.  
  
Jaehyuk gave Yedam a big smile after the hug.  
  
“After what you said, shouldn’t you wait for my answer?” ani Jaehyuk.  
  
“Ahh… hindi mo naman kailangan sumagot, if you don’t feel the same way it’s totally fine for me. I just wanted you to know. Hayaan mo lang akong mahalin ka.” sagot naman ni Yedam.  
  
“You’re being too dramatic you know. Mister, it’s always been you.” pangaasar ni Jaehyuk.  
  
Hinampas naman ni Yedam ang braso nito.  
  
Jaehyuk then slightly laughed.  
  
He then stand straight and said “It’s always been you too Yedam. It’s you and no one else.” _  
___  
_Oh, to be someone’s wish, to be eachother’s wish._ _  
___  


**Author's Note:**

> Naks! umabot siya dito salamat! it means so much to me :) sana nagustuhan mo <3 kita ulit tayo sa susunod. kita tayo sa twitter tell me your thoughts @sexbombjunkyu


End file.
